There is more than one kind of strength
by Bloody Winged
Summary: Riza has a mysterious date - and Roy can't figure out who it is. Riza/Armstrong, Roy/Ed mentioned


There is more than one kind of strength

Author: Bloody_winged

Rating: PG

Pairings: Riza/Armstrong, Roy/Ed mentioned

Warnings: some really REALLY weird sense of humor? ^^;; No beta

Word Count: 1.026

Summary: Riza has a mysterious date – and Roy can't figure out who it is.

Authors note: Don't read it. You don't want to read it. Trust me . I totally blame this one on Mayra . She put that damn plot bunny in my head . *glares*

* * *

There is more than one kind of strength

„Who is it?" Roy asked, frowning slightly. Up to now he always had assumed that no-one would be brave enough to actually charge into this territory. Seemed like he had been wrong.

"I won't tell you, I told you that before. I don't want you to put him through some kind of crossfire as you have done with the last guy that had shown any interest."

Roy steamed some more, trying to find out who this mysterious guy could be. Having come to work today to find out that Riza had a date this evening had definitely been a shock. There weren't all that many guys who actually felt they could dare to ask the Lieutenant out and live through it.

After some well asked questions he had found out that it was a blond, but that was about as much information Hawkeye was comfortable departing with at the moment. No word on the department, the rank or if he knew him. All the information that he had was that this mysterious date was blond and in the military.

Looking up as the rest of his command was coming into the office, he narrowed his eyes. There was a blond right before him…

"Lieutenant Havoc? What are your plans for this evening?" he asked, his gaze narrowed. But before the surprised smoker could answer, the black-haired man could hear an amused snort coming from the only woman in the room. Not Havoc then.

"Chief?", the blond asked confused, but Roy just waved him off, trying to think of anyone else he knew. He knew he could rule out Fullmetal, seeing that he was very securely dating him himself. And Riza would never dare to interfere with his relationships. They might joke about it and he saw it as his responsibility to act as her figurative 'brother' and question her dates, but they would never refuse the others happiness.

"Danny Brosh?" he asked after a while of thinking, not really believing it himself but getting desperate at this point. She only _looked_ at him for that guess. Well, he hadn't thought it would be him, but at least he could scratch him from his list now. A list that was becoming alarmingly short by now.

It disturbed him that he couldn't figure out who it could be. He prided himself of always knowing what was going on all around Headquarters. To see that his near-sister had a date with someone who worked in the same building and he couldn't figure out who it was… it was annoying him.

The day wore on and his mountain of paperwork grew without even getting looked at. By then Roy had to admit that he _had_ to have that someone overlooked. Because after carefully questioning his second in command for hours now, his list had become non-existent.

"Ok, I give. Would you please just tell me who it is?" he asked her, throwing the scrap of paper where he had listed everyone he knew with blond hair in the trash. He hated not knowing. And Riza was enjoying this way too much.

"No." she simply answered, not even looking up from what she was doing. It was nearing quitting time and she was sorting out the papers on her desk, making it once more look speckless.

Finally, the time came and she stood up, turning her face to him with a definitely evil looking glimmer in her eyes and an amused smirk on her lips.

"Let's just say I finally met my match when it comes to my strength in nerve power." She hinted before leaving the office, leaving the guys all blinking behind her.

"She doesn't mean…?" Roy whispered, shock of realization overwhelming him. But before he even could form the name that was on the tip of his tongue, he already could hear him, voice booming and resounding in the empty hallways.

"Riza Hawkeye! It is my pleasure and my honor to be allowed to take you out this fine evening. Please take these roses that I picked myself from my families' estates' gardens as my sign of gratitude…"

The rest of what he was saying couldn't be heard anymore, but that wasn't necessary. It was all too clear who it had been.

Letting his face fall to his hands, Roy dry-washed it, not wanting to believe what his ears were telling him. But no matter how much he wanted to deny it, this voice had been more than obvious. And before he could tell anyone to be quiet and never mention this again, Breda broke out into laughter, leaning back in his chair until it made ominous sounds that made everyone believe he would find himself on the floor in a second.

"Armstrong!" he bellowed, wiping away some tears that had gathered in his eyes from all the laughter, "Of all the men possible, she picked Armstrong!" he continued in his mirth, not seeing how Roy's eyes narrowed in a deathly glower more and more.

And even if no-one actually heard the snap over the loud laughter that was ringing through the office, the loud noise that the red-haired man made as he fell down on the floor as his chair suddenly pulverized beneath him to ash was not to be overheard. But even that didn't stop his laughing, and after a while, nearly everyone joined in.

Everyone, but Roy.

Because the Flame alchemist was already busy plotting excuses that he would need to get away from actually having to suffer through one of the obligatory 'family dinners' that he and Riza usually held once in a while.

It was one thing to know that she was dating Armstrong…

But it was something totally else having to sit and listen to him go on and on about his family traditions for hours without any end in sight. Before he would sit through that out of his own free will, he would rather tell Ed he couldn't have sex.

Which he might couldn't have anyway.

Not until he got rid of the picture of Riza and Alex having sex at least…

End ^^;;;

Uhm… yeah . Trust me, I didn't want to write it . But feel grateful that I didn't go ahead with what my dear roommate Criss suggested. As he heard about this he was full of 'wonderful ideas' how sex between the two of them would look like… and damn if I can get rid of these images again . Trust me, you're all better off not knowing…


End file.
